This invention relates generally to an electronic game device, and in particular, to an electronic game device with a variety of game playing features.
There are many types of electronic game devices. Typically, these electronic game devices have one or more buttons that a user can press to provide input to an activity on the electronic device. The repeated pressing of the same button or buttons to play a game may render an electronic device unappealable and boring. Such electronic devices lack the ability to provide creative, dynamic and enjoyable game play for a user.
Thus, a need exists for an electronic game device that includes creative ways for a user to select answers and to play a game. Further, there is a need for an interactive electronic game device that continuously changes the play pattern or use of the game device.